


Ducktales Crossover with Pokemon

by AMBher93, FalloutDuck



Series: Art to Writing Challenge [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Car Crash (Launchpad), Pokemon Naming, Pokemon and Trainer Meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMBher93/pseuds/AMBher93, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalloutDuck/pseuds/FalloutDuck
Summary: Sometimes getting your first Pokemon is not like how others get them. Sometimes you are sneaky about it.Huey, Dewey and Louie get their starter Pokemon.
Series: Art to Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588252
Kudos: 6





	Ducktales Crossover with Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, just letting you know this story is in a series called Art to Writing Challenge, I am the writer and FalloutDuck is the artist. So this story wont always be the one updated. But the series should be updated every Wednesday, if it is not updated on the Wednesday then it will be the following Wednesday.

“Boys! I’m leaving, if you aren’t down here, then you’re not coming.” Scrooge called up the stairs as he walked to the front door, as he was exiting his mansion the triplets ran past him and leapt into the car through the back door Launchpad was holding open for Scrooge. Shaking his head at the boy’s antics Scrooge nods at Launchpad and greets him with a simple, “Launchpad.”

Launchpad grins at Scrooge as he enthusiastically says, “Hey Mr McD.”

The triplets had settled into the back seat with Huey in the middle with his Woodchuck Guidebook open on his lap, Louie to his right looking expectantly towards Scrooge and Dewey to his left bouncing in his seat as he waits for their uncle to settle himself in.

“What are we doing today, Uncle Scrooge? Death defying adventure?” Dewey practically shouts in excitement as he continues to bounce while he imagines all the fun things they could be doing. Like snowboarding down snowy cliff filled mountains or trekking through dangerous forests filled with strong and terrifying Pokémon, or, better yet, exploring undiscovered ruins filled with death traps and monsters.

“Treasure hunting?” Louie gleefully asks as he pictures himself swimming through mountains of gold.

“Archaeological research and exploration?” Huey asks as he holds up his Woodchuck Guidebook that is opened on a page of a ruins recently discovered in the Amazon.

Scrooge shakes his head with a slight chuckle, and he says, “None of that. I must go to the Bin to speak with Gyro about some invention of his. Or it might have been a research project, I sort of stopped listening after he said there was definitely no chance of their being any new evil robots around.”

“Awesome!” Huey exclaims as he puts his Woodchuck Guidebook away under his hat.

“Boring!” Dewey groans while he slumps down in his seat.

“Can I go to the vault? To count your gold for you?” Louie asks, with a twinkle in his eye as he continues to daydream of swimming through mountains of gold. Under his breath he mutters, “My inheritance.”

“Whatever you say boys. We are just going to talk to Gyro and then head home to plan for our next adventure. I heard a rumour of a new Pokémon being spotted on Mount Neverest.” Scrooge says as he watches the triplet’s reactions, and then sternly he points at Louie and states, “Louie, no going into my vault.”

Just as Louie also starts to slump into his seat, the car jerks suddenly as they crash into another car parked in the underground garage of the Money Bin. The four passengers, who are very use to this occurrence, are barely shaken by the crash, instead the triplets just open the door to hop out of the car and walk towards the elevator.

With a sigh Scrooge starts to follow the boys out of the car, but Launchpad yells out, “We’re here, Mr McD.!”

“I heard.” Scrooge mutters with an extra sigh and a shake of the head, before he heads over to the boys and joins them in the elevator. Giving Louie a stern look as he was reaching to hit the button for the vault, Scrooge reiterates, “To the lab boys, this shouldn’t take long.”

With a groan, Louie drops his hand lower to hit the button for the lab, before he wanders to the back of the elevator with his hands in his pockets to join his brothers, to whom he complains, “This is so lame.”

“I know, right? Boring!” Dewey grumbles as he leans against the wall arms crossed in front of him.

Huey gives his brothers a disappointed look as he says, “What are you two on about? Gyro is doing research into Pokémon that could lead to some amazing scientific discoveries!”

“Boring!” Dewey and Louie mutter together.

Before Huey could even open his mouth to protest there was a loud sound of an explosion that made the elevator shake. The three looked at each other then they turned to stare intensely at the doors, waiting for them to open, as Scrooge grumbles, “Better not be an evil robot.”

As the doors start opening, they hear Fenton crying out, “I’m so sorry Mr Gearloose. I will fix that straight away.”

Gyro just yells at him, “Fenton! How did you even? What happened to do not touch it?” Before Gyro could get really into yelling at Fenton, the elevator doors open, and Scrooge stepped out with the triplets right behind him looking around for the explosion. With a sigh and a shake of the head, Gyro mutters, before exclaiming, “Never mind. Scrooge, I have made a great scientific discovery. I had Fenton capture three Pokémon, a fire, a water and a grass. I have been doing research into the differences between all the types and...”

Tapping his cane down on the floor a few times, Scrooge snaps. “Get to the point, Gyro.”

As their uncle started to move away with Gyro the triplets split up to look around the lab. While Huey went in search of Fenton, to offer his assistance with whatever needed to be cleaned up, Dewey decided to run around and look at the inventions in hopes of finding something to help him out with his adventuring, and, of course, Louie went in search for his next big break.

Gyro led Scrooge over to a pedestal that was holding three red poké balls, but before an explanation could happen about them a loud crashing sound happened behind them. When they turned around it was to see a Hakamo-o chasing Manny across the lab with Little Bulb on its head, knocking over equipment and banging into cages.

Fenton runs through the lab hoping to intercept the Hakamo-o, which he succeeds in doing, but the damage has already been done. The Pokémon in the lab had been disturbed. Surprisingly, the most concerning was the Diglett, because Fenton had finally succeeded in teaching it Earthquake. Which it unleashed causing devastation throughout the lab.

One of the many results of this devastation was that the three poké balls that once stood proudly on the pedestal where knocked off and rolled to Louie’s feet, which, to no one’s surprise, he picks them up and pockets them before anyone could notice.

Unfortunately, another one of the results was one of the cages the Hakamo-o ran into happened to hold an Oricorio, that danced the Baile Style.

Finally, being freed from its cage that can contain its scorching flames when it dances, the Oricorio leaps into the air and starts to dance, causing a fire to spread.

Seeing the fire break out in the lab has Fenton rushing around as he yells out, “Blathering blatherskite!”

More annoyed then concerned Scrooge calls out, “Boys, go wait upstairs.”

The triplets turn to their uncle, before with a groan they go back to the elevator to head upstairs, they keep their eyes glued to the drama happening in the room as they try to delay the elevator leaving too soon.

“Fenton! Fire, put it out!” yells Gyro, before he turns back to Scrooge and calmly continues his previous conversation with him, “Well, these three Pokémon…”

Turns to the now empty pedestal with Scrooge right behind him, Scrooge asks with clear annoyance, “What three Pokémon?”

With frustration Gyro mutters, “There gone,” before calling out, “Fenton where are the Pokémon?”

Fenton looks towards Gyro to answer him, but before he can the Hakamo-o tries to escape the cage that it had just been herded into, Little Bulb sitting on his shoulder glowing red. It was able to push Fenton back, but Manny came up and shoved it into the cage while knocking Little Bulb off its shoulder.

Now able to answer, Fenton calls over, “The Pokémon are on the podium, sir.”

“No, they are not.” snaps Gyro, as he crosses his arms.

Looking over to the pedestal, to see the three poké balls where indeed missing, Fenton looks around at the demolished lab and murmurs, “Oh. I will look for them!”

Before the triplets can find out more about Gyro’s new research the elevator door finally closes and starts to go up.

“Hmm. I wonder what Pokémon are in these?” mutters Louie, as he pulls the three poké balls out of his pocket.

With a gasp Huey turns to Louie and sternly asks, “Louie. Did you steal Mr Gearloose’s Pokémon?”

At first confused on what was going on, Dewey just looks between his brothers before he spots the poké balls in Louie’s hands, which he then exclaims, “What? Really? Awesome! What are they?”

With a shrug Louie says, “I don’t know. Shall we find out?”

Putting his hands on his hips Huey states, “We should give them back to Mr Gearloose, Louie.”

“Boring! Let’s find out what they are!” whines Dewey with an overdramatic flail of limbs.

When the elevator opens to the garage and they hear Launchpad muttering to himself about ‘Scrooge paying for the damages done’, Louie quickly puts the poké balls back into his pocket. They soon realize that Launchpad is in his own world writing a note for the driver of the car he had crashed into.

Louie pulls the poke balls back out of his pocket as the three hangs around by the elevator doors, but just as he went to grab one for himself Dewey snatches up one. While Louie gives Dewey a very irritated look, Dewey yells out, “This is mine. Go Pokémon!”

A little Torchic comes out of the poké ball running, the first thing it spots is Huey. Completely ignoring Dewey as he calls after it, the Torchic runs over to Huey and starts running in circles around him, leaving a little fire trail behind.

Putting his hands together, Huey bends down and says, “Aww. Aren’t you a cute little guy?” Torchic then lets out a little hiccup which caused it to flare up a bit. With a look of adoration, Huey says, while holding out a hand towards it, “You are a little flare, aren’t you?”

The Torchic stops in front of Huey, looking up at him and chirps happily up at him.

Gently and carefully patting it on the head, Huey asks, “Flare?”

Once more the Torchic chirps happily up at him.

More confidently, Huey says, “Hello little Flare.”

With a pout Dewey grumbles, “Ohh. That was my one.” Getting excited once more Dewey reaches over and grabs another poké ball. Louie glares at Dewey and goes to say something to him, but before he can Dewey shouts, “Go Pokémon!”

This time a water Pokémon comes out, a Totodile that is nearly as tall as them. It looks around it with confusion before it spots Dewey and starts staring up at him. Totodile then leans up, raising its arm, making the triplets panic slightly, and pats Dewey gently on the head.

Extremely excited now, Dewey starts exclaiming, “Awesome! I’m going to call you Dewasaur! No, Storm. Or Waterfall, you’re a water type, aren’t you? Oh, I know Fang! Icefang! No, no, Chomps! Fringe?”

A little hum was let out for the first name, but the rest earned slight growls from the Totodile.

Facepalming, Dewey says, “What am I thinking? Duh, I should of went with my gut! Dewasaur!”

With another little hum Totodile reaches up again and pats Dewey on the head once more.

Louie lets out a massive put upon sigh and says with little enthusiasm, “I guess this is my one. Go Pokémon.”

It was quite a dramatic event as a little Rowlett comes out, only to land upside down and backwards facing Louie. With a bit of a struggle the Rowlett flips itself around and, with a surprising amount of energy and agility, runs up to Louie before hopping up onto his head.

Pumping his arms Dewey yells out, “You should totally call it Dewlett!”

Puffing up, the Rowlett lets out angry chirps at Dewey.

Laughing at the reaction, Huey states, “I don’t think it likes that name.” Turning to Louie he suggests, “What about Leaf?”

Once more, the Rowlett puffs up, but this time it lets out angry chirps at Huey.

With a laugh Louie says, “Both your suggestions were lame.”

Looking affronted, Dewey challenges, “What are you going to name it then?”

With confidence, Louie states, “Gold.”

The Rowlett instantly lets out an angry chirp down at Louie.

His confidence slightly shaken, but not broken, Louie states questioningly, “Treasure?”

The Rowlett once again instantly lets out an angry chirp down at Louie.

Now with slightly broken confidence, Louie suggests, “Diamond?”

Another angry chirp was let out.

Confidence nearly destroyed, Louie suggests, “Ruby?”

An angry chirp from Rowlett.

Confidence broken, but determined to come up with a name, Louie asks, “Sapphire?”

Another angry chirp from the Rowlett.

Determination waning, Louie asks, “Topaz?”

This time the angry chirp was bordering on aggressive.

Giving up Louie tries to look up at the Rowlett, and spots one of its green feathers, so others one last suggestion, “Emerald?”

As Louie cringes in fear of attack, he is surprised when instead the Rowlett lets out a happy chirp and slips down into his hood to curl up. Curious Dewey wanders over to have a look and lets out a snort, “It’s asleep.”

As they were chuckling to each other the elevator dings. Stiffening the three turn towards the door just as Scrooge walks out. As soon as Scrooge sees the Pokémon, he drops his head into his hands and mumbles, “Of course.”

Before anything else can be said, Launchpad notices Scrooge and calls out, “Oh, hey Mr McD. Cars fixed when you’re ready.”

With a sigh, knowing that three Pokémon had imprinted on the boys, Scrooge says, “Let’s go boys. Get your Pokémon in the car.”


End file.
